Maldito destino
by Luliana Love
Summary: Cuando por fin pudieron vivir sus vidas como personas comunes el destino te pone a prueba y una mala decision puede separarte para siempre de lo que mas amas. SerenaxDarien.
1. Introducción

"_....Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos…. Pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, a quien le tengo gran admiración y respeto…. No tengo ningún tipo de fin de lucro y solo los uso porque soy gran admiradora de una de sus mejores creaciones…. Espero que lo disfruten…. Besos…."_

_**Introducción**_

Pareciera que fue ayer cuando la lucha con sailor galaxia termino y la paz volvió a la tierra.

Mientras el mundo seguía su curso, las sailor scouts estaban a punto de tomar una decisión que cambiaria sus vidas, iban a dejar sus poderes para convertirse en personas normales y así vivir sus vidas con total tranquilidad.

Luna y Artemis estaban de acuerdo con que las chicas volvieran a ser adolescentes comunes y corrientes, así que organizaron una pequeña ceremonia en donde las sailors entregarían sus broches de transformación.

Llego el día en que las guerreras defensoras de el reino de la luna volverían a ser Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina y Serena, simples estudiantes de preparatoria.

Empezaba una nueva vida, y muchas complicaciones que desordenaran sus tranquilas vidas...

_***************************************************************************************_

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia... Espero que les guste.... Si me es posible seguire actualizando todos los dias y quizas varios capitulos por dia.... ya que seran capitulos cortos.... Haganme saber que es lo que les va pareciendo y lo que les gustaria que le vaya agregando asi voy acomodando la historia para que sea mas interesante....

Les dejo mi mail: luly_madden en hotmail para que me escriban y pregunten lo que quieran, se los contestare a la brevedad, y si quieren agrenme a su msn.... Me va a encantar conversar con ustedes.... Besos y muchos saludos....

_***"Luly"***_


	2. Comenzando a vivir

CAPITULO 1: COMENZANDO A VIVIR

Se podría decir.... Todo empezó cuando volvieron a sus sencillas vidas. Ya todo lo que antes les había parecido demasiado para una persona, ahora, después de lo que habían pasado, era muy aburrido y simple.

Habían retomado la preparatoria, Serena, Lita, Amy y Mina iban juntas, mientras que Rei asistía a una escuela católica.

Amy había enfocado sus estudios hacia el campo de la medicina para así concretar su sueño de ser una gran doctora.

Lita solo continuaba sus estudios, conseguir un titulo alternativo, ya que había decidido realizar un curso complementario para convertirse en chef. Pero para eso debía contar con el titulo de preparatoria.

Mina estudia teatro en una de las mejores academias de todo Japón, y por consejo de sus amigas continua con la preparatoria, aunque no tenga nada que ver con lo que a ella le gusta hacer.

Rei quería convertirse en cantante así que estudiaba canto en la misma academia en la que Mina estudiaba teatro.

Serena, mmmm... ¿que se puede decir de Serena? Luego de renunciar a ser una sailor scout y volver a su vida normal, algo había cambiado, ya no era la misma. Esa nena tonta se había perdido en algún lugar para darle paso a una mujer que tenia ambiciones, ya sabemos que nunca le gusto estudiar, y por mas heroína y salvadora de el mundo que sea, eso no iba a cambiar, aunque luego de todo lo que paso, se empeño en continuar sus estudios, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, había aprendido que si quería cambiar su vida, tendría que sacrificar aquellas cosas simples que le gustaba hacer, pero sabia que obtendría su recompensa.

Darien había perdido ese año, ya era muy tarde para retomar sus estudios, así que prefirió entrar como auxiliar enfermero para realizar algunas pasantias en el hospital de la ciudad, y hacer planes para continuar el siguiente año.

Aun no sabia bien a donde iría a estudiar, ya que cargaba con la culpa de volver a dejar a Serena, no quería hacerla sufrir, la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, pero para que pudieran formar una familia, era necesaria que el pudiera terminar su doctorado, y este era siempre el tema de discusión entre ellos. A pesar de que no saldría de Japón esta vez, ya que la beca que había obtenido para estudiar en los Estados Unidos había expirado, quizás tendría que ir a vivir a otra ciudad por un tiempo, y eso a Serena la destruía.

Por otra parte, cuando no se trataba de temas de estudios, Darien y Serena disfrutaban estando juntos, querían recuperar ese tiempo que les había sido arrebatado.

Serena sabia pasar noche enteras en el departamento de Darien, solo para verlo dormir, y saber que el estaba bien, que estaba junto a ella, y que ya nadie los separaría.

-¿En la mañana debes ir al colegio?- dijo Darien entre dormido

-Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?- pregunto Serena

-Porque son las 5 de la mañana, no has dormido en toda la noche y te la has pasado mirándome-

-Lo siento, es que no puedo ni pensar en conciliar el sueño cuando estas conmigo-

-¿Por que? Ah! Es que soy demasiado hermoso y no puedes dejar de mirarme- dijo Darien con aires de grandeza dándose vuelta para mirar a Serena quien estaba recostada a su lado

-No, es que cada vez que te duermes roncas y no me dejas dormir- contesto Serena con cara de enojada.

Al escuchar esta respuesta Darien se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas y diciéndole que se disculpara por sus palabras o que sufriría las consecuencias.

-A ver, cual seria mi castigo si no me arrepiento de lo que dije-

-Simple, te voy a matar- decía Darien mientras acercaba su cara hacia la de Serena -...a besos- y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

Serena no sabia como lo hacia, pero cada vez que la besaba, su cuerpo se estremecía, cada rose de sus cuerpo la hacia suspirar, cada vez que las manos de el la acariciaban creía que iba a morir de amor en cualquier momento.

Nunca habían pasado de solo caricias y besos, que iban de cariñosos hasta apasionados, y siempre reflejaban el mas puro amor que podía existir, ya que Darien respetaba a Serena por sobre cualquier deseo que podía existir en el, y la amaba demasiado como para apurarla a hacer algo para lo que quizás ella no estaba preparada. Pero a Serena, esa noche le entro la duda, ¿como seria su primera vez? ¿Como seria hacer el amor con Darien? Y ese pensamiento se mantuvo en su cabeza.

********************************************************************************

gracias por leer mi historia.... bueno, espero poder seguir subiendo 1 capitulo corto por dia, igual cualquier cosa cosa, les avisare....

sigan dejando reviews!!!!! y consulten sobre dudas, dejen comentarios y consejos sobre lo que quieren que pase en los siguientes capitulos

besos.... y muchos saludos.....

luly (luly_madden)


	3. Mensaje oculto

CAPITULO 2: MENSAJE OCULTO

Cuando amaneció, Serena se levanto haciendo el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a Darien, y fue hacia la cocina, aprovecho para llamar a su casa y cerciorarse de que sus padres todavía no habían llegado. Al sentir que nadie atendía se quedo tranquila, ya que si llegaba su familia de la vacaciones que se habían tomado (Serena no había ido no la excusa de que todavía no había terminado el año y no quería perderse unos exámenes muy importantes) y no la encontraban, iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones que no tenia ganas de dar.

Preparo un delicioso desayuno, lo llevo a la habitación de Darien, dejo la bandeja en la mesa de luz, y le escribió una carta, la dejo en la almohada al lado del amor de su vida quien dormía profundamente, se cambio de ropa, y salio del departamento rumbo a la casa de Mina.  
Darien despierta y revolviendo las sabanas se da cuenta que Serena no esta, mira en su mesa de luz y ve el desayuno que la rubia le preparo, y cuando se levanta ve la carta que esta sobre la almohada.

_Querido Darien:_

_Antes que nada ¡buenos días amor! Te amo mucho! Espero que hayas amanecido muy bien Te amo te amo te amo!_

_Ya se que te lo digo a diario, pero tenia ganas de que despertaras y que sintieras que estoy a tu lado, dándote todo mi amor. Disculpa que me fui sin avisarte pero es que no podía despertarte, tienes razón, eres hermoso y no puedo dejar de mirarte. También es verdad que roncas, pero eso lo hablamos luego si? Jaja!_

_Quiero decirte algo que no me animo a decírtelo personalmente y es el motivo principal de esta carta, pero creo que me vas a entender cuando te digo, quiero estar siempre contigo, quiero que seamos felices el resto de nuestras vidas, y quiero y estoy decidida a ser tuya completamente._

_Te amo con todo el amor que puede producir mi corazón!_

_Serena_

_P.D.: Se me quemaron las tostadas… Es que me puse a escribir y me olvide! Igual, le quitas un poco lo quemado y asunto solucionado… Te quiero!_

Luego de leerla, Darien quedo pensativo, ¿que es lo que Serena le habrá querido decir? Estuvo algunos minutos pensando hasta que se dio cuenta, entonces lo pensó, y supo lo que tenia que hacer.

Serena llego a casa de Mina, pensó que quizás ella era la persona indicada para pedirle un consejo de ese tipo.

-Hola Mina, ¿estas ocupada? Es que necesito charlar algo contigo-

-Hola Sere, pasa, no estoy haciendo nada, ¿que es lo que sucede?- dijo Mina preocupada al ver el rostro de Serena -¿quieres que prepare café y algunas galletas y charlamos tranquilas?-

-Si por favor- contesto Serena mientras se dirige al living y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

Cuando Mina vuelve a la sala, le sirve café a Serena y le pregunta

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Sere? ¿Paso algo malo?-

-No, es solo que tengo que contarte algo que me inquieta pero me da un poco de pena-

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, siempre voy a estar para escucharte-

-Lo que pasa es que… quiero hacer el amor con Darien, pero no me animo a pedírselo, y tampoco se si en realidad el quiera estar conmigo de esa manera-

-Mira Serena, nunca pase por eso situación, pero creo que si te sientes lista para dar ese paso, lo mejor es que se lo hagas entender, no se lo digas directamente, por que va a pensar que estas desesperada- a este comentario de Mina ambas rieron –Insinúaselo sin ser muy directa-

-Le deje una carta hoy, en la que algo le dije, pero no se si habrá entendido el mensaje-

-Esperemos que si, ya que los hombres son un poco duros para darse cuenta de algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando de sentimientos de mujeres se trata-

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Serena riendo –Si no voy a tener que seguir tirándole indirectas-

En eso se pasó toda la mañana, y al mediodía Serena volvió a su casa.

Cuando llego encontró debajo de su puerta una nota.

************************************************************************

_Hola a todos.... muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!  
Disculpen que ayer no actualice, es que surgio algo, me estoy por mudar, asi que ando a mil con un monton de cosas.... Esta semana voy a actualizar cada 2 dias, a mas tardar cada 3, cuando termine todo este lio y ya este instalada nuevamente les prometo que voy a volver a actualizar todos los dias...  
Es un capitulo corto, pero espero que lo disfruten, pronto se viene lo mas interesantes.... jejej :)!!!!  
Les dejo muchos besos!!!!! Los quiero!!!!_

_Luly!!!!!!_


	4. Preparacion

CAPITULO 3: PREPARACION

_Serena:_

_Surgió algo muy importante que no puedo dejar de atender… Se que habíamos quedado en almorzar juntos en tu casa, pero esto es urgente… Espero que me comprendas..._

_Para compensarte te invito a cenar en mi departamento… nos vemos a las 8…_

_Te amo…_

_Darien_

_P.d.: Eran 5 cucharadas de café y 2 de azúcar… No 5 de azúcar y 2 de café… Te amo tanto!_

-Ay Darien! Yo quería pasar todo el día contigo…- dijo Serena sintiéndose triste por no aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenían hasta que sus padre volvieran -bueno, voy a tener que esperar hasta la noche para verlo-

Entro a su casa y subió a su habitación. En ese momento llamo su madre.

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo mamá Ikuko

-Hola mami, bien y ustedes? ¿Cómo están pasando las vacaciones? ¿Cuándo regresan?-

-Precisamente para eso te llamaba hija, pensábamos regresar mañana, pero sucede que a tu padre se le dio por enfermarse, y sabes que así no lo dejo manejar, y como yo tampoco se, irremediablemente vamos a tener que quedarnos unos días mas hasta que mejore- decía mamá Ikuko mientras a Serena la cara le cambiaba completamente.

-Pobre papá, envíale saludos de mi parte-

-Lo haré hija, ¿Cómo esta todo por allí? ¿Alguna novedad?-

-No ninguna, solo que hoy cenare con Darien-

-Que bueno Sere, me alegro mucho que todo ande bien con el, bueno hija tengo que despedirme porque ya sabes como es tu padre cuando no anda bien de salud, se pone insoportable-

-Bueno mami, cariños a todos, los quiero mucho, que papá mejore pronto-

-Cariños a ti también hija, cuídate y no hagas travesuras, besos-

Mientras se preparaba para darse un baño Serena pensó

-Espero que mi papá mejore pronto, pero no puedo negar que esto me dará más tiempo para estar tranquila con Darien-

Preparo la tina con sales, puso un equipo de música, y de metió al agua relajándose con el sonido y las caricias que le proporcionaba la espuma en todo su cuerpo.

Los pensamientos inundaban su mente, se sentía feliz, todas aquella cosas que habían pasado ahora estaban muy lejos, y solo le quedaba disfrutar su tiempo con sus amigas y con la persona mas importante en su vida, Darien.

En ese momento un pensamiento de los tantos que inundaban su mente, la saco por completo de su estado de tranquilidad

-¿Y si Darien había entendido el mensaje?- pensó mientras la duda inundaba su cuerpo –¿y si la cena de esta noche la planeo para…?- La cara de Serena se transformo, sintió nervios como nunca antes en su vida.

Salio del baño, se vistió y salio corriendo hacia el centro comercial, su esa iba a ser la noche en haría el amor por primera vez con Darien, tenia que comprarse ropa, esa noche tenia que ser especial para ella y para el.

Se compro un hermoso vestido turquesa, con tiritas que se ataban en el cuello, el busto en triangulo, llega hasta la cintura bien ajustado para resaltar las curvas, y debajo la falda en campana plato que llega hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, unos zapatos tipo stilettos en color negro con brillitos plateados, y un saquito negro que resaltaba su figura.

Eran las 6 de la tarde, en dos horas tendría que ver a Darien, no sabia si iba a poder controlar sus nervios y su ansiedad.

Empezó a prepararse para la noche que tenia por delante, se baño, se ato el pelo con una cinta turquesa que combinaba con el vestido, y se rizo el pelo dejándose algunas mechitas que caían sobre su rostro. Uso un maquillaje muy natural que solo acrecentaba su belleza.

Nunca se había visto así, realmente se sorprendía ella de lo que Darien provocaba en ella. Más allá de su pasado en el milenio de plata, el amor que se demostraban en el presente no tenía comparación.

Ya eran las 8, no estaba segura de que pasaría esa noche, pero por las dudas se había preparado, sentía ganas de estar con Darien, pero no sabia si el realmente quería estar con ella.

En ese momento, le surgió una duda, ¿y si Darien había entendido que era lo que ella quería decir, y solo la iba a complacer por que el futuro estaba escrito y tenia que pasar así?

Tomo un taxi, pero en el camino esa duda se acrecentó, cuando llego a la puerta del departamento se dijo a si misma -lo que sea que pase, pasara porque ambos lo queremos, porque nos amamos, y además tampoco estoy muy segura de que algo pase, es muy probable que Darien no haya entendido nada de nada, a veces cuando quiere es tan despistado- y cambiando su cara de preocupación por una que irradiaba felicidad toco la puerta.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo …-

**********************************************************

Hola a todos!!!!  
Espero que este capitulo les guste… Me costo un poco escribirlo, porque como ya saben no tengo tiempo ni para peinarme… Así que se deben imaginar como estoy… jeje!!!  
Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews! Me dan ánimo para seguir con esta historia…  
Les mando muchos besos!!!!  
Cualquier cosa, dudas, consejos, u otros comentarios dejen reviews, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba y virus, a mi correo luly_madden en Hotmail.  
Prometo comenzar a contestarle los reviews…  
Muchos besos!!!! Los adoro!!!!

_Luly!_


	5. Romantica sorpresa

Hola!!!! Antes que nada…. Quiero agradecerle a todos lo que me mandaron sus consejos para tratarme la conjuntivitis… ahora estoy mucho mejor y por eso decidi quedarme a escribir este capitulo que tan ansiosamente esperaba publicar para saber que es lo que piensan, es realidad, es cortito, pero es por que espero para mañana subir la parte que sigue…

Nuevamente gracias a todos… y espero que les guste….

Besos!!!!!

Luly!!!

**********************************************

CAPITULO 4: ROMANTICA SORPRESA

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo…- Serena fue interrumpida por los labios de Darien que se posaron sobre los suyos y le entregaron un tierno beso que demostraba todo su amor y dejaban a Serena confundida -...estas?- dijo cuando Darien se separo de ella.

-Perdóname amor, es que no te veo desde anoche y realmente me estoy acostumbrando a tenerte todo el día conmigo desde que tus padres se fueron, por eso después de varias horas sin ti me siento vacío y no puedo evitar extrañarte y ser tan efusivo cuando te vuelvo a ver- dijo Darien mientras abrazaba a Serena –pasemos, te prepare una sorpresa-

La sala estaba decorada de una manera maravillosa, una mesa rectangular prepara para dos personas, con velas rojas, la comida en una fuente en el centro de la mesa, los platos y cubiertos acomodados de manera perfecta, solo iluminados por la luz de las velas que estaban distribuidas por toda la sala.

Darien vestía una camisa blanca clásica, y un pantalón negro que le quedaba muy bien.

-Todo esta muy hermoso Darien- dijo Serena asombrada por decoración que había en el departamento.

-Esta especialmente preparado para ti princesa- dijo Darien abrazando a la rubia por la espalda, mientras ella miraba la hermosa decoración que su amado había hecho –traeré la bebida, siéntate que enseguida vuelvo-

-"Realmente preparo todo, no conocía la parte romántica de Darien, no es que me queje, pero es que nunca había hecho esto para mi, estoy segura de que esta será una de las mejores noches de mi vida, sin importar lo que pase o no pase, solo me dejare llevar"- pensaba Serena mientras se quitaba el saco y lo colgaba en el perchero-

Cuando Darien volvió a la sala, vio una imagen que lo hizo perderse. Esa niña de la que se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa, no sabia en que momento había pasado, pero ella se estaba transformando delante de sus ojos. En ese momento se sintió más seguro que nunca, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, su novia se lo había dejado muy claro.

Compartieron una cena muy linda, llena de risas, anécdotas, y muchas historias. Para los dos, esa noche fue muy especial, ya que era la primera vez que se habían contado todo aquello que jamás se habían dicho, esa noche era la primera cita de dos personas comunes que están enamoradas y quieren que su amor siga creciendo.

Luego de la cena, llego el postre, por supuesto que Darien no podía fallar en esa parte y le llevo a su princesa una copa con capas de helado de muchos sabores.

Luego de ordenar entre los dos las cosas que habian utilizado para la cena, se sentaron en el balcon a mirar la luna y las estrellas. A Serena le estaba empezando a dar frio, y Darien al notarlo la abrazo, en ese momento la rubia lo miro y el pelinegro se perdio en sus ojos color mar que lo hacian ahogarse dentro de ellos, le tomo su menton y la beso, con tanta ternura que Serena creia que se iba a derretir, no sabia que tenia de especial ese beso, pero fue distinto a todos, tenis como un no se que, que la hacia desear que nunca terminara.

-Serena- dijo Darien separandose un poco de la ojiazul mirandola con todo el amor del mundo –no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento correcto para hacer esto, siempre tuve la duda de si realmente estabas segura de que querias estar conmigo y esto no era solamente por todo lo que paso en el pasado, y sobre lo que sabemos pasara en el futuro, pero con tu carta de esta mañana me quitaste cualquier duda- Serena no podia respirar, sabia que era lo que venia, ella misma se lo habia pedido y el habia entendido, habia llegado el momento en que se demostrarian su amor, y los nervios volvian a inundar su cuerpo –princesa, espero que lo que te voy a preguntar no te incomode, pero queria saber si quieres…-


	6. decidida a ser tuya completamente

CAPITULO 5: _"…DECIDIDA A SER TUYA COMPLETAMENTE"_

-Serena- dijo Darien separándose un poco de la ojiazul mirándola con todo el amor del mundo –no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento correcto para hacer esto, siempre tuve la duda de si realmente estabas segura de que querías estar conmigo y esto no era solamente por todo lo que paso en el pasado, y sobre lo que sabemos pasara en el futuro, pero con tu carta de esta mañana me quitaste cualquier duda- Serena no podía respirar, sabia que era lo que venia, ella misma se lo había pedido y el había entendido, había llegado el momento en que se demostrarían su amor, y los nervios volvían a inundar su cuerpo –princesa, espero que lo que te voy a preguntar no te incomode, pero quería saber si quieres…-

Pero antes de que Darien pudiera terminar de hablar, Serena volvió a besarlo, sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

No sabia exactamente que era lo que Darien iba a decirle, lo único que si sabia es que quería entregarse a el ahora, tenia la necesidad de entregarle su alma y su cuerpo, sabia que él era el hombre de su vida, el único al que iba a amar, a ese a quien adoraría hasta que la vida abandonara su cuerpo, no quería andar con vueltas o tontos juegos, mandando pistas o indirectas, no quería esperar a que el entendiera, quería demostrarle que lo amaba entregándose a el espontáneamente, sin necesidad de introducciones o preguntas.

Le sujetaba la cara con las dos manos, como queriendo evitar que se escapara, sabiendo que nunca lo haría, y hacia de ese beso, uno de los mas profundos y pasionales que jamás le había dado.

Cuando sintió que Darien se entregaba completamente a ese beso, empezó a descender sus manos hacia los botones de aquella camisa blanca que había querido quitarle durante toda la noche y que por fin ahora tenía la oportunidad y los iba desprendiendo uno a uno.

Se sentía nerviosa, nunca creyó que iba a ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa. Estaba terminando de desprender la camisa cuando sintió que los labios de su amado dejaban los suyos y su cuerpo se alejaba de ella.

-Serena, creo darme cuenta que estas haciendo, pero estas segura de que estas lista?- dijo Darien separándose de ella y mirando esos enormes ojos que tanto amaba -Estoy dispuesto a esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, te amo y no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo que…-

-sshhtt… no digas nada, esto es lo que yo quiero, tengo la necesidad de demostrarte mi amor, solo te pido que te dejes llevar- dijo Serena con un dedo sobre la boca de Darien para que no dijera nada.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien inicio otro beso igual de apasionado que el anterior y separándose para mirar a su novia dijo:

-Amor, te lo voy a preguntar una vez mas, solo porque te amo y no quiero que te arrepientas de nada, ya que cuando pase, no vas a tener forma de librarte de mi de ningún modo, ya que pasaras a ser de mi propiedad- dijo mientras Serna observaba la sonrisa que su amor le brindaba.

-Te lo voy a decir sin tantas vueltas para que lo entiendas, Darien, quiero que me hagas el amor- dijo la rubia mirando a su novio a los ojos.

En ese momento desaparecieron los pensamientos y dieron lugar al amor y la pasión. Volvieron a unir sus labios, y como pudo, Darien levanto a Serena en sus brazos y la cargo hasta que llegaron a su habitación, dejando tras ellos un desorden de adornos y otras cosas que quedaron tirados por todo el camino y sufrieron las consecuencias de dos enamorados que no querían despegar sus labios ni por un segundo.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación, Darien bajo a Serena, depositándola suavemente en la cama, ubicandose encima de ella sin dejar caer todo su peso para no incomodarla.

Serena retomo lo que había iniciado momentos antes y le termino de desabrochar la camisa a su amado, para quitársela y poder contemplar el muy bien formado cuerpo de el.

Darien le dio un beso en la boca, comenzando a bajar por su cuello y besarlo con dulzura, haciendo que Serena gimiera ante el placer que le provocaba esto.

Empujo a Darien, quitándoselo de encima, y se levanto dejando al pelinegro confundido en la cama y ella camino unos pasos, se dio vuelta y lo miro.

-Amor, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Discúlpame si así fue, si no quieres hacer nada, yo te…- Serena le cerro la boca de un beso y volvió a alejarse de el.

Darien la miraba desconcertado, fue cuando la rubia llevo sus manos a su espalda y bajo el cierre que tenia su vestido, luego subió sus manos a su cuello y desato las cintas que lo sostenían, miro a su novio y abrió sus manos dejando caer su vestido. Era maravilloso para Darien ver como la tela rozaba la delicada piel de su amada, dejándola al descubierto, se dedico a mirar, lo hermosa que se veía su novia en ropa interior. Ella se acerco nuevamente a el, lo levanto y volvió a besar, utilizando sus manos para desprender el pantalón de su novio el cual cayo al piso haciéndole compañía a su vestido.

Darien la tomo de la cintura y volvió a depositarla en la cama debajo de el, besándola con deseo y amor. Comenzó a bajar sus manos para quitarle el sostén, el cual convenientemente se abrochaba adelante. Entonces empezó a descender su boca por su cuello, sin despegarse de su piel, hasta llegar a sus senos y besarlos con mucha delicadeza, acariciando con una mano aquel que quedaba libre. Sintió como Serena gemía de placer, y eso lo incito a continuar.

Abandono el paraíso de los senos de Serena y siguió bajando mientras besaba su piel, hasta que llego a la intimidad de su novia. La miro a los ojos como buscando la aprobación, y cuando vio que ella le sonrió, tomo la única prenda que le quedaba y la fue deslizando por la largas y finas piernas de la rubia, dejándola completamente desnuda, y completamente para el.

Serena se levanto y busco su boca desesperadamente, mientras con sus manos comenzó a quitarle el bóxer a Darien.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación, fue testigo de aquel momento en que los dos enamorados unieron sus cuerpos y almas por primera vez.

Volvieron a recostarse en la cama, y luego de un profundo beso, Darien miro a Serena, y ella comenzó a separar sus piernas como invitándolo a entrar en ella.

Darien lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, sintiendo como la manos de su amada se aferraban fuertemente a su espalda, y clavaban sus uñas en ella. Se detuvo y la miro

-No te preocupes, mi cuerpo te estaba esperando- dijo Serena tiernamente, aforrándose más al cuerpo de su amado.

El continuo ingresando en ella, mientras Serena sentía una mezcla de placer y dolor, pero se sentía feliz, estaba con el amor de su vida y se estaban demostrando cuanto se querían.

Luego de unos minutos, los cuerpos de ambos se movían al mismo tiempo, complementándose uno con el otro.

Las sensaciones que el roce de sus cuerpos les brindaba, los llenaban de placer y sobre todo amor.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, sus cuerpos se inundaron de satisfacción, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración y sin dejar de abrazarla, Darien se coloco a un lado de ella, y la beso con mucha ternura

-A partir de este momento tengo el titulo de propiedad de tu cuerpo, a partir de este momento eres solo mía, te amo Serena- dijo Darien volviendo a besar a la mujer que tenia en sus brazos.

-Estoy feliz de estar contigo en este momento y también estoy feliz de haberme entregado a ti, porque yo también te amo- dijo Serena, entrelazando sus brazos aun mas al pecho de su amado.

Después de varios minutos, se durmieron, sin dejar de pensar que esa había sido la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas. Finalmente se habían entregado por completo el uno al otro.

****************************************************************

Hola a todos.... bueno, pero que les haya gustado.... lo escribi con mucho amor, ya que esta pareja me encanta (sobre todo Darien) y queria que fuera especial, y delicado.  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.... y por amenazas de muerte (sobre todo de alguien que me dijo que me estaba ganando una soga.... jeje) que me ayudaron a ponerle empeño a esta parte de la historia...  
Me despido hasta el proximo cap. que no se cuando viene por que me voy de viaje, pero espero poder subirlo antes de irme....  
Besos!!!!! dejen sus reviews porfi.... me alientan a seguir....  
Los quiero!!!!

Luly....!

p.d: si quieren pueden escuchar la cancion de nina pilots "maldito destino", es una pista de lo que va a seguir.... besos... muaa muaa!!


	7. Desde la tierra, eclipse de luna

DESDE LA TIERRA. ECLIPSE DE LUNA.

_**La luna:**_

-Es increíble! Me encanta despertar y sentir tu piel abrigándome, saber que ahora soy tuya y de nadie más, vamos a estar juntos por siempre, y no importa ni el pasado ni el futuro. Te amo y cada minuto que pasa mi amor por ti crece, no te imaginas la felicidad que me da verte a mi lado, dormido, con tus brazos rodeándome. El aroma de tu piel me fascina, el contacto de nuestros cuerpos estremece cada centímetro de mi ser, me es imposible pensar en una vida sin ti, lo eres todo.

Nunca creí que me sentiría así haciendo el amor contigo. Se que piensas que aun soy una adolescente aun no muy madura, y que todavía no se muy bien que quiero hacer con mi vida, aunque gracias a tu ayuda y tus consejos, estoy encaminándome hacia lo que se que me va a hacer feliz, y se también que no estabas seguro de que estar conmigo de esta manera porque aun soy muy chica, pero no te preocupes amor, porque nunca podría arrepentirme de haberte entregado mi ser, mi alma y mi cuerpo, ya que nunca me pertenecieron, desde que nací soy únicamente tuya, y eso jamás va a cambiar.

Me encantaría que esto fuera para siempre, que no existiera más en el mundo que nosotros dos, y pudiéramos estar juntos piel a piel cada segundo de nuestras vidas. Solo tu me haces sentir así, desde me siento mujer gracias a ti, luego de que tu boca y tus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y me hiciste tuya, deje de creer en el paraíso, porque el paraíso para mi es estar junto a ti, y sentirme mío.

La luna que entra por la ventana ilumina nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, y siempre será testigo de nuestras demostraciones de amor, te ves tan hermoso dormido, que no quiero hacer otra cosa mas que mirarte, pero se que tengo que descansar, a pesar de no querer hacer otra cosa mas que estar contigo, ambos tenemos una vida que continua cuando salga el sol.

Lo único que espero que esto no sea un sueño y que cuando despierte aun estés a mi lado abrazándome, y poder ver tus maravillosos ojos mirándome y demostrándome que eres quien mas me ama.

Te amo mas a mi vida… te amo te amo te amo… no existen palabras para describir lo que siento por ti… Te amo-

_**La tierra:**_

-Te sentí acomodarte en mis brazos, y desperté para asegurarme que aun estuvieras conmigo. No te puedo explicar con palabras lo que siento al tenerte junto a mí, con tu cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo tu calor, tu aroma, me siento completo de saber que soy el primero y el único en tu vida, saber que no hay nadie mas para ti, solo yo, así como tu eres la única para mi. Mi cuerpo ahora no me pertenece, es solo para ti, y para hagas con el lo que quieras.

Se que quizás opuse un poco de resistencia a que hiciéramos el amor, pero es que no quería que luego te dieras cuenta que tendrías que haber esperado un poco mas, pero fue mi error el haberte visto como una niña, porque aquella pequeña de la que yo me enamore ya creció, se transformo en una mujer frente a mis ojos, y no lo quise ver, pensando que cuando lo hicieras te darías cuenta que en realidad no me amas y que todo es una ilusión, que estas atada a mi por el futuro. Pero ahora me demostraste que no tenia que temer nada, que vas a estar conmigo por toda la eternidad, pero porque me amas como yo te amo a ti.

No hubiera pensado jamás que eras capaz de hacerme sentir así, que si no te tengo en mis brazos me siento vacío, quisiera que el universo detuviera su marcha solo para poder observarte dormir, acariciar tu piel, embriagarme con tu perfume, y perderme en ti, sin tener jamás que despedirte, dejarte ir, se que estaremos juntos siempre, pero no puedo imaginarme sin ti a mi lado, poder besarte cuando yo quisiera, tocar tu cuerpo y hacerte mía cuando nuestras pieles lo pidan, porque ahora eres parte de mi, de mi alma, de mi cuerpo, de mi ser, de mi vida.

No quiero pensar mas, solo quiero sentirte a mi lado, sentirte pegada a mi… Nada más.

Te amo, y ni en un millón de vidas eso va a cambiar, te amo Serena-


	8. Te amo

CAPITULO 6: TE AMO

Serena despertó, aun estaba un poco oscuro aunque se veían los reflejos del sol que entraban apenas por la ventana. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia cuando sintió los protectores brazos de su amado que abrazaban su cuerpo. Los minutos pasaban, y se puso a pensar en que podría usar el tiempo, pensó que podría aprovechar que su novio dormía para prepararle el desayuno, pero recordó que el intento del día anterior había terminado, y le costaba admitirlo, en un total y completo desastre. Así que cambio de planes y decidió disfrutar de la situación en que se encontraba, con su cuerpo y su piel, entregados a los del amor de su vida.

Mientras observaba lo hermoso que se veía Darien, quien se notaba que estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, mas bien dicho, pegado a ella, empezó a cerrar los ojos, y el cansancio que aun conservaba en su cuerpo la venció y volvió a quedarse dormida, acurrucándose cada vez mas contra su príncipe.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto y entraba por la ventana iluminando cada rincón de aquella habitación que horas antes había sido testigo del acto de entrega, pasión y sobre todo amor, que habían protagonizado dos personas que se demostraron algo mas que amor.

Serena comenzó a moverse al sentir la luz que irradiaba el sol sobre sus ojos, pero algo que no era el sol la hizo despertar, sintió frío en su cuerpo, Darien no estaba a su lado. Entre dormida, y aun sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a pensar que todo aquello que había vivido y sentido la noche anterior, las caricias, los besos, las palabras de amor, y su demostración de amor habían sido solo un sueño, hasta que sintió abrirse una puerta y una voz mas que familiar, la hizo abrir sus ojos.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a la hermosa mujer que reposaba en su cama.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Qué es eso que traes?- pregunto Serena al ver que Darien traía una bandeja en las manos.

-Es que pensé que te gustaría desayunar en la cama conmigo-

-Me encanta la idea- respondió la rubia –enseguida vuelvo- dijo y fue hacia el baño envuelta con la sabana, donde se puso su ropa interior y una camisa de su amado y volvió a la cama acomodándose para que su novio pudiera ubicar la bandeja con el desayuno en medio de los dos.

-No era necesario que fueras al baño- dijo Darien mirándola sonriente –ahora te conozco completamente al igual que tu a mi-

-Lo se, es solo que aun me da un poco de vergüenza cambiarme delante de ti- dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, se que vamos a ir acostumbrándonos poco a poco el uno al otro- respondió el pelinegro dedicándole una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Antes de comenzar a desayunar, Darien tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Serena y junto sus labios a los de ella, entregándole un beso que transmitía todo el amor que le tenía y era correspondido de la misma manera.

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo- dijo Darien a Serena acercando sus labios a su oído.

-Yo también te amo, y daría todo por estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida- respondió la rubia.

Comenzaron a desayunar. Darien bebió una taza de café, y para Serena había preparado un jugo de frutas, además de una exquisita torta de fresas y chocolate, que ambos se daban le daban de comer al otro en la boca, entre anécdotas y risas pasaron la mañana. No querían levantarse, pero no iban a pasar el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos y solos, encerrados en el departamento de Darien.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ambos se vistieron, y comenzaron a planear lo que harían el resto del día.

Decidieron preparar algo que comer e ir al parque a disfrutar del día. Pero cuando tenían todo listo, un fuerte trueno le anuncio que la lluvia se había hecho presente en la ciudad.

-Creo que vamos a tener que posponer lo planes princesa- dijo Darien al asomarse por el balcón y ver lo oscuro que el cielo se había puesto –parece que la lluvia va a continuar un buen rato-

-Así parece- dijo Serena que en ese momento fue hacia la habitación a buscar una campera y volvió a la sala donde se sentó en un sillón, termino de atar sus zapatillas, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-¿Amor que haces?- pregunto Darien al ver que su novia abría la puerta.

-Voy a dar una vuelta bajo la lluvia ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto, busco una campera y salimos-

Cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio Darien tomo la mano de Serena y así emprendieron el camino hacia ningún lugar.

Caminaron cuadras y cuadras durante horas, bajo la lluvia, que si bien el cielo se había vuelto mas oscuro que antes, el agua que caía era poca, las gotas eran finas y no mojaban mucho.

Darien y Serena caminaron tomados de la mano, por la ciudad, por el parque y rodearon la ciudad llegando al mirador. No hablaron mucho cuando estuvieron ahí, ya que se dedicaron a ver el hermoso espectáculo que eran las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el mar, y las olas rompiendo en las rocas sobre la playa.

Las horas pasaban, y con el cielo nublado, parecía que estaba anocheciendo.

-Princesa, ¿tienes frío?- pregunto Darien al ver que Serena se acariciaba los brazos y se acurrucaba contra ella misma.

-Un poco, es que a pesar de que la lluvia es muy fina, mi ropa esta un poco húmeda y viento se siente fresco-

En eso el pelinegro se acerco a ella, la puso de frente a el y la rodeo con sus protectores brazos, cerrando su campera alrededor de su amada para abrazarla.

Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que Darien busco la mirada de Serena y acercándose a sus labios, la beso. Fue un beso hermoso, lleno de amor, solo de amor, sin ninguna intención, sin ningún pedido, y sin ningún mensaje más que "te amo", solo fue eso, un beso de dos jóvenes enamorados que querían estar juntos y disfrutar del resto de sus vidas en compañía del otro.

Poco a poco, se fueron separando por la falta de aire. Darien tomo a Serena de las manos, y la miro de la manera mas hermosa que esos deslumbrantes ojos color zafiro sabían hacer.

-Serena, quiero decirte que anoche me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo, me demostraste que me amabas tanto como yo a ti, y que no debía temer que el que estuvieras conmigo fuera solamente por el futuro que conocemos-

-Amor, yo te amo por sobre cualquier pasado o futuro que exista para nosotros- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa que lleno el alma de Darien y le dio confianza.

-Anoche, antes de que me besaras y pasara lo mas lindo que podía pasar entre nosotros, yo quería preguntarte algo, pero como esa pregunta fue pospuesta, creo que ahora es el momento indicado- dijo Darien arrodillándose y sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra, y abriéndola, mostró un hermoso anillo de diamantes de color rojo que formaba una rosa –Serena Tsukino, ¿me harías nuevamente el hombre mas feliz del mundo aceptándome en tu vida, para estar a tu lado, protegerte y amarte como solo podría hacerlo yo? ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-Si! por supuesto que si, quiero pasar mi vida entera contigo y con nadie mas porque te amo- contesto la rubia con los ojos cristalinos y unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad que caían de sus ojos.

Entonces Darien coloco el anillo en su dedo, se paro y levantando a Serena por la cintura la beso y comenzó a dar vueltas, haciendo que su princesa bailara bajo la lluvia con el.

Cuando se separaron, el la abrazo y emprendieron el camino de regreso al departamento. Cuando faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar, la lluvia comenzó a caer mucho mas fuerte haciendo que quienes estuvieran bajo de ella se empaparan completamente, y Serena y Darien no fueron la excepción, así que agarrados de las manos, corrieron hacia el edificio. Cuando llegaron al departamento fueron a la habitación, y como estaban empapados, Darien le dio dos toallas a Serena, una para que se secara el cuerpo y la otra para que se secara el cabello, mientras el también lo hacia.

Serena comenzó quitándose la campera, las zapatillas, y mientras se secaba el pelo, Darien se quitaba las zapatillas, la campera y su camisa, mostrando su tan bien formado abdomen. Eso hizo reaccionar la rubia, quien se quedo mirando a su novio, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre y lo beso, mas que con amor, lo beso con deseo, quería que la hiciera suya de nuevo, y se lo estaba demostrando con sus manos que comenzaban a acariciar la piel del pelinegro.

Darien tampoco se hizo rogar mucho, al ver las intenciones de su amada, se entrego a sus caricias y correspondió a ese beso con la misma pasión y deseo que ella.

El comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a la rubia, y la ayudo a quitarse el pantalón, mientras que ella una vez que quedo en ropa interior, comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a el para quedar en las mismas condiciones. Darien levanto a Serena en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama debajo de el, la beso, y comenzó a bajar por su cuello y besarlo con deseo, sintiendo como Serena gemía ante las sensaciones que le provocaba. Se separo de ella para mirarla.

-Te amo Serena-

-Yo también te amo Darien-

Entonces el pelinegro empezó a descender su boca por su cuello, sin despegarse de su piel, hasta llegar a sus senos, aun cubierto por el sostén que delicadamente quito, y beso de a uno con mucha delicadeza, acariciando con una mano aquel que quedaba libre. Sabiendo que Serena disfrutaba de todo eso siguió bajando mientras besaba su piel, hasta que llego a su intimidad, y tomo la única prenda que le quedaba y se la quito dejándola completamente desnuda, y enteramente para el.

Serena lo atrajo hacia sus labios para besarlo con pasión y con sus manos quito el boxer de Darien, y lo abrazo con sus piernas invitándolo a hacerla suya de nuevo.

Darien suavemente entro en ella, provocando que la rubia arqueara su espalda por el placer producido y se aferro fuertemente a su espalda. Los movimientos de Darien comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que Serena le pidiera que nunca se detuviera, mientras exigía sus labios desesperadamente.

Sus cuerpos tenían una sincronía perfecta, y parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Para ellos hacer el amor era demostrarse que habían nacido para estar juntos.

Las embestidas de Darien se hacían cada vez mas fuertes hasta que sintió como su novia llegaba al clímax gritando su nombre, lo que hizo que el también lograra alcanzar la cumbre del placer.

Varios minutos se mantuvieron abrazados en la misma posición, hasta que Darien salio del cuerpo de Serena, alcanzo una sabana para abrigar sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y abrazándola le susurro al odio

-Cada minuto que pasa, te amo mucho mas, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida-

-Yo también siento que mi amor por ti crece, y ahora se que nunca podría separarme de ti, te amo Darien-

Y con esas palabras, ambos se durmieron, como la noche anterior, abrazados, luego de haberse demostrado que ninguno podría vivir ya sin el otro.

A partir de ahora sus vidas cambiaban, ya que estaban comprometidos, y pronto unirían sus vidas para siempre, y nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

***********************************************************************

Hola a todos!!! tanto tiempo!!!  
Espero que no se hayan enojado.... y que les guste este cap, tenia que compensarlos por el tiempo que estuve de vacaciones y que no actualice el fic....  
Bueno... agradezco sus reviews.... y me gustaria que los sigan dejando para que me cuenten que les parecio, se acepta cualquier comentario.... bueno o malo, la critica siempre es positiva!!!! a menos que manden a la mier....!!! jejeje  
Me despido hasta el proximo capitulo que voy a subir pronto... y los invito a leer mi nuevo fic "el destino en las estrellas" que espero que tambien les guste....  
mucho mucho mucho besos!!!!!  
los adoro y quiero mucho  
Luly!!!!!


	9. Volver a casa

CAPITULO 7: VOLVER A CASA

Despertar en compañía del ser amado es lo más hermoso que puede existir en el mundo. Abrir los ojos, y que una sonrisa de aquella persona que es todo tu universo, sea lo primero que ves en la mañana, y que al cerrarlos, sea lo ultimo antes de volver a dormir en la noche, es simplemente maravilloso.

Aunque a veces no todo en una relación es alegría y felicidad. La parte mas dolorosa en una pareja es la despedida, cuando por la razón que sea tienes que dejar ir a la persona que amas más que a nada, aunque sean solo unas horas.

Suena tonto, e incluso muchas veces ridículo, el pensar que la vida se nos va, que las fuerzas nos abandonan y que el alma se deshace cuando nuestro amor se aleja, aunque solo vaya al negocio de la esquina a hacer alguna compra.

En el caso de Serena y Darien, todo esto tomaba mas significado. Ellos, que habían luchado tantas veces y contra tantos enemigos por estar juntos, no se sentían como cualquier pareja. Los años que llevaban juntos parecían una eternidad, que en cierta forma lo eran. Todos estos años se habían odiado, se habían amado, se separaron, se reconciliaron, e incluso murieron por su amor, pero ahora que por fin podían decir que solo les quedaba disfrutar el tiempo que tenían juntos, ahora que se habían entregado completamente dando rienda suelta al amor y la pasión guardadas por siglos hasta que se diera la oportunidad, el destino les deparaba algo peor que cualquier enemigo, se tendrían que enfrentar a los retos de la vida, y una serie de sucesos que quizás cambiarían por completo el futuro que ya conocían.

-Amor, tengo que volver a casa y no hay pero que valga- le decía Serena a Darien, quien la tenía entrelazada a su cuerpo y no quería soltarla.

El lo sabia, sabia que cuando ella fuera suya completamente, no iba a poder dejarla ir, separarse de ella le iba a dejar un vacío en su alma, y su cuerpo iba a estar incompleto. Quizás era una exageración, pero la amaba, quería a esa mujer, mas que a su propia vida, y la quería con el para siempre, aunque tuviera que luchar contra lo que fuera.

-Lo se princesa, se que te tienes que ir, pero esto ya me esta cansando, quiero tenerte conmigo siempre, si fuera por mi, te llevo ahora mismo a un registro civil y nos casamos inmediatamente, así te puedo proclamar como mía para que nadie pueda objetar nada y tampoco puedan separarte de mi-

-Jajajaja… Amor, las cosas no se hacen así, y lo sabes bien- dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos –Además no tenemos porque hacer todo a las apuradas, estamos juntos, y tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos para realizar nuestros sueños, y si lo piensas ni siquiera hemos hablado con mis padres de nuestra relación, saben que entre nosotros pasa algo, pero creo que no se imaginan que esto en realidad sea algo serio-

-Hagamos una cosa, cuando vuelvan tus padres, hablaremos con ellos, los invitaremos a cenar, y los pondremos al tanto de nuestra relación y de nuestros planes, estoy seguro que antes de que pensemos en planear nuestra boda, querrán que tu termines de estudiar, y que yo tenga un empleo fijo para que comencemos a armar nuestra familia-

-Creo que es lo mejor, pero ahora si amor, me voy, que mis padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento, y si descubren que no he limpiado la casa, y que mucho menos la he pisado estos últimos dos días por quedarme en tu departamento contigo, estoy segura que me quedo viuda antes de casarme- decía la rubia riendo, mientras se terminaba de vestir y se encaminaba a la salida de la habitación para dirigirse a su casa.

-Esta bien, vete a tu casa, solo quiero que sepas que estas abandonando a un hombre que te ama- poniendo carita de puchero -¿Qué no ves como estoy? Solito, en un cama gigante y fría, sin ropa, cubierto apenas con una sabana, necesitando el calor de cierta mujer rubia y con unos increíbles ojos celestes, que mientras se viste solo me mira y no se apiada de esta pobre alma en pena- decía Darien acurrucándose entre las sabanas blancas en su cama como si tuviera frío.

-Ay amor! No me hagas ese teatro que sabes que no me va a convencer, pero bueno, te prometo que esta tarde paso a visitarte aunque sea solo unos minutos si?, te amo! Adiós- y lanzándole un beso a lo lejos se fue del departamento.

-Ciertamente fue muy conveniente dedicarte a la medicina Darien, porque de actor te morirías de hambre, no te cree ni la mujer que pronto será tu esposa- y hablando solo se levanto y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y comenzar su día.

Serena iba caminando hacia su casa, y en el camino su cabeza procesaba los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días, la cena, la entrega mutua de ella y Darien, la propuesta de matrimonio, la noche anterior, seguía sin creer que todo eso había ocurrido. Sus sueños estaban comenzando a hacerse realidad, y lo mejor de todo es que nunca se iba a separar del amor de su vida, nunca más.

Llego a su casa, realmente la noche en que se preparo para ir a cenar con Darien, había hecho un desastre, tan nerviosa estaba que había desordenado incluso hasta la cocina, algo raro, pero bueno.

Decidió hacer algo que muy pocas veces hacia, limpiar la casa –me va a servir de entrenamiento para cuando me case con Darien y vivamos juntos, tengo que aprender a ser ama de casa, sobre todo para cuando llegue Rini, ay!!! Que emoción! Todavía no puedo creer que pronto mi sueño se haga realidad, y por fin comencemos a vivir todo lo que el destino nos tiene preparado- Se le podían ver los ojos como estrellitas a Serena que no podía ocultar su felicidad.

Comenzó los quehaceres domésticos por la cocina, siguió con la sala, el comedor, el baño, la habitación de sus padres, y por ultimo su habitación, que fue la que mas tiempo le llevo, ya que la última vez que había estado allí, había dejado un lindo desastre de ropa desparramada por todos lados.

No podía creerlo, había pasado toda la tarde limpiando, y la peor parte es que no había almorzado, ya que si lo hacia volvería a ensuciar la cocina. Estaba muy cerca la hora de la cena y se le ocurrió una idea. Agarro el teléfono y llamo a un local de comida rápida, y pidió dos órdenes de comida china.

Luego volvió a tomar el teléfono y realizo otra llamada… tuu… tuu… tuu (N.A: las ocurrencias de mi mamo, no fui yo, fue el!! Me va a volver loca!)

-Hola-

--------------------------------------------------

Cuando Serena se fue del departamento, Darien se levanto. Fue al baño, se ducho, se vistió y se dirigió al estudio a revisar los pendientes del trabajo, era domingo, así que al otro día tenia que ir trabajar, cosa que olvido todo este tiempo que había estado conviviendo con su amor. Tenía que ir a unos cursos al día siguiente, pero como eran por la tarde, pensó que tal vez podría desayunar con su amada, o quizás invitarla a cenar.

-Es increíble como tenia razón, sabia que una vez que fuera mía, no la iba a poder sacar de mi mente, hace dos horas que se fue y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y en lo que podríamos hacer juntos- se decía el pelinegro a si mismo –definitivamente esa mujer puso mi mundo de cabeza- mientras una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios el resto de la mañana en sus labios.

Se dedico a organizar su semana, eligiendo los días y los horarios de su pasantia y sus cursos que mejor se amoldaran a los horarios de Serena.

Almorzó algo ligero, y luego fue a su habitación a dormir. No quería salir ni hacer nada, solo quería estar en aquella habitación en donde las 2 noches anteriores había hecho suya a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, tocando las sabanas que hace apenas unas horas, habían disfrutado del honor de cubrir la tersa y sedosa piel de Serena.

Mientras evocaba aquellos recuerdos tan hermosos que de ahora en adelante siempre estarían presentes en el, se fue quedando dormido.

Soñaba con todas las veces que Serena le decía que lo amaba y que siempre estarían juntos, hasta que el ruido del teléfono, lo hizo salir de su profundo sueño. Como pudo, y sin abrir los ojos, estiro el brazo hacia la mesa de luz que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y tomo el teléfono.

-Hola- contesto con una voz muy dormida

-Hola amor!!!!-

-Serena, amor! ¿Cómo estas? Disculpa, es que estaba durmiendo- contesto Darien despertando definitivamente al sentir la voz de su amor del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien amor, no sabes lo cansada que estoy, porque aunque no me lo creas, estuve limpiando mi casa y la verdad ahora entiendo a mi madre cuando se queja que siempre la pasamos desordenando con Sammy-

-Te extraño, sabes?-

-Lo se, yo también te extraño mucho, y es para eso para lo que te llamaba, imagino que estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que una pobre chica indefensa como yo, no puede pasar la noche sola, en su casa, con tantos ladrones que andan sueltos, y que podrían aprovecharse de la situación-

-Amor, a donde quieres llegar-

-Te concedo el honor de ser el guardia privado de esta hermosa princesa, y que le hagas compañía en su hogar esta noche, como recompensa te invita a cenar con ella, y a ver una película bajo el calor de sus brazos, ¿que dices?-

-Digo que no era necesaria tanta vuelta, y que en 10 minutos me tienes en tu casa, listo para hacerte de guardia personal, esta noche, y todas las que quieras por el resto de tu vida, te amo, me arreglo y salgo para allá-

-OK amor! Te espero, yo también te amo-

Darien salio de la cama, fue al baño, se arreglo un poco para que no se le notara que había estado durmiendo toda la tarde, y salio para la casa de su ángel.

----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Serena preparaba las cosas necesarias para cenar para ella y Darien. Luego de 5 minutos, tocan la puerta, salio corriendo a abrir pensando que era su novio, pero al abrir, se encontró a otra persona.

-AAHH!! Hola! Como estas?! Hace tanto que no nos vemos!!- Grito la rubia abrazando efusivamente al chico que estaba frente a ella-

---------------------------------------

No podía creer que ahora le emocionara el saber que iba a pasar la noche con su novia en su casa, tantas noches habían pasado juntos en su departamento, incluso hasta habían dormido juntos sin que pasara nada, pero ahora era distinto, sus cuerpos estaban conectados, y el saber que pronto ella seria de el y de nadie mas, y se convertiría en su esposa, había cambiado totalmente la perspectiva de su vida. Si bien sabía que eso sucedería algún día, ahora que lo veía realizándose no podía evitar sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo.

Iba llegando a casa de su novia, cuando vio que en la puerta había dos personas abrazándose muy efusivamente, cuando se acerco un poco mas, pudo distinguir a un chico de cabello castaño, alto, y a una rubia que apretaba contra si al desconocido.

-Serena! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Darien!-

**********************************************

Hooooolaaaaaaaa!! Que hacen?? Tanto tiempo!! Volví!! Estoy segura que están preguntando: y esta loca quien es?! Si!, ya se que tarde mucho… Perdón!!

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero pedirles miles de disculpas por haber desaparecido, y no! No me raptaron los extraterrestres, tampoco me comió la tierra, y no me fui por el inodoro….. Pero es que sinceramente había tenido algunos problemas de salud, que me quitaron toda inspiración posible….

Además, les cuento para los que no saben, tengo un bebe que el domingo cumplió 6 meses, y que cada vez requiere mas tiempo y dedicación…. Así que ahora el tiempo para mi, es bastante imitado…. Y más siendo madre soltera….

Bueno…. Espero que les haya gustado…. Y no se preocupen, que tengo pensado no volver a desaparecer tanto tiempo… en unos días, subo el cap que sigue….

POR FAVOR!!!! Dejen reviews!!!! Me encantan sus opiniones así sean buenas o malas!!!!! Los quiero mucho!!!!!

Muchos muchos muchos muchos besos!!!!!!!!!!

Los adoro!!!

*****_**…………Luly!!!!***_


	10. Una noche de a dos

CAPITULO 8: UNA NOCHE DE A DOS

Iba llegando a casa de su novia, cuando vio que en la puerta había dos personas abrazándose muy efusivamente, cuando se acerco un poco mas, pudo distinguir a un chico de cabello castaño, alto, y a una rubia que apretaba contra si al desconocido.

-Serena! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Darien!- dijo la rubia, viendo hacia la entrada de su casa, donde su novio estaba hacia donde se encontraban ella y su visita –ven, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mi- dijo a su compañía y tomando su mano, se acerco a donde su novio estaba –Darien te presento a uno de mis mejores amigos, el es Kelvin… Kelvin, él es el amor de mi vida, Darien-

Ambos jóvenes se dieron la mano, y fue cuando Kelvin reacciono…

-Una pregunta, ¿tu no eras el chico que salía con la amiga de Serena, la chica morena?- dijo Kelvin pensativo

-¿Rei? ¿Cómo sabes que yo salí con ella?- pregunto Darien

-Serena, ¿no era el, el chico que me hiciste perseguir durante nuestra cita hace unos años?-

-Jeje… Si, era el- respondió Serena divertida

-¿Qué es eso de cita Serena? ¿Y como que me perseguías?- le dijo el pelinegro a su novia.

-Fue ese día que tu tuviste tu cita con Rei, y bueno… yo estaba un poco celosa, jeje… y le pedí a Kelvin que saliéramos en una cita para disimular que te perseguíamos…- explico la rubia

-Entonces, ¿tu eres el chico con esos enormes anteojos redondos?- pregunto Darien

-Si, pero no te burles, realmente los necesitaba...-

-No te reconocí, has cambiado mucho- dijo Serena

-Verdad que si, yo tampoco lo reconocí cuando abrí la puerta, pero al instante me di cuenta que era el, somos amigos hace demasiado tiempo como para no distinguirlo-

Es que en realidad Kelvin ya no era el mismo, ahora era un muchacho alto casi como Darien, con un cuerpo bien formado, ya no usaba lentes, y usaba su cabello color marrón claro corto, había cambiado mucho, y no esta de más decir que le había sido muy favorable!.

-Bueno, estaba en el negocio de un amigo, cuando recibieron tu pedido, y me ofrecí a traértelo para así poder saludarte, y de paso mandarte muchos besos de parte de Molly- dijo Kelvin entregándole a Serena un paquete con la comida que había ordenado. –Me voy yendo porque se me esta haciendo tarde, me dio mucha alegría volver a verte Sere, pronto vendremos con Molly a visitarte si?-

-Esta bien, los voy a estar esperando… envíale muchos saludos de mi parte…-dijo la rubia

-Ok… Darien un gusto conocerte- y se dan la mano –Nos vemos pronto… adiós!-

-adiós- dijeron la rubia y el pelinegro al mismo tiempo saludando con la mano en alto.

-Es impresionante como cambio Kelvin…- dijo Serena.

-Si, aunque lo vi solo algunas veces… No se parece en nada al que era antes…-

-Lo que me perdí… No puedo creerlo…-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Es que Kelvin mucho tiempo estuvo detrás mio… Y nunca le preste atención… Si hubiera sabido que iba a cambiar así!... Que suerte tiene Molly!- decía la rubia suspirando

-¡Serena!... Que diablos quieres decir con eso- contesto el pelinegro gritando y con los celos a flor de piel.

-Jajaja… Nada mi amor… Sabes que no te cambiaria por nada del mundo… Es solo que me encanta ver como te pones cuando estas celoso…-

-No estoy celoso… Es solo que no me gusta que mires a alguien más que no sea a mí-

-Eso es estar celoso amor…-

-No lo es… Es solo que si eres mi novia y eres mía, no tienes porque observar a nadie más…-

-Le estas cambiando las palabras… Pero eso es estar celoso!... No lo niegues….-

-No lo niego… Pero no estoy celoso…-

-Bueno señor celoso… Vamos adentro a comer… que tu escena de celos me dio hambre…-

-Serena… no estoy celoso…-

-Si amor, lo que tu digas…- decía Serena mientras arrastraba a Darien de un brazo hacia el interior de la casa.

Adentro prepararon una mesita con la comida y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala a comer, mientras miraban una película abrazados y se daban de comer uno a otro como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.

-Amor… Tengo sueñito…- comento Serena mientras bostezaba…

-Espera un ratito más princesa… la película ya esta por terminar- contesto Darien quien no quitaba la vista del televisor.

-Esta bien… pero entonces la próxima elijo la película yo… ¿estamos de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien princesa, ahora concéntrate que viene la mejor parte.-

-¿Qué? ¿Encima de todo ya la viste?... ¿y no te aburrió?... definitivamente eres raro Darien-

-¿Cómo que raro?... fue una película muy bien criticada… gano varios premios… además es muy interesante la trama-

-Si tú lo dices…- finalizo la rubia con cara de resignación.

Pasó media hora, en los que Darien no había despegado sus ojos del televisor, y Serena había estado luchando contra su voluntad por intentar no dormirse, cosa que no logro, y cayó sobre el hombro de su novio quien no se dio cuenta.

Cuando termino la película, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su novia estaba dormida. Así que la tomo entre sus brazos, y la llevo hacia su dormitorio. Subió las escaleras lo mas silencioso posible para así no despertar a su princesa que dormía placidamente acomodada entre los fuertes brazos de su amado.

Abrió como pudo la puerta de su cuarto, quito las mantas con su pie y deposito a su novia suavemente en su cama cubriéndola con el edredón.

Poso sus labios sobre los de su amada y le dedico un suave "buenas noches" al odio. Se levanto para poder marcharse, pero fue cuando una mano sujeto su brazo, y le impidió retirarse.

-No señor… Usted no se va a ningún lado.- Dijo Serena quitándose de encima el edredón y levantándose de la cama sin soltar el brazo del pelinegro. –Usted me debe una película… Así que espero que haya leído bien el guión, por que es hora de ensayar.- y comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Darien

-Señorita, no creo que sea conveniente en este lugar.- decía el morocho mientras intentaba que las caricias que le proporcionaba su novia no le provocaran nada, cosa que no pudo lograr.

-No me interesa… usted solo se va a dejar llevar.- dijo la rubia finalizando así la discusión, y comenzando a besar a su novio mientras que con sus manos iniciaron su cometido y sus dedos comenzaron a atormentar el delicioso abdomen de Darien, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañó esos tan bien formados abdominales. Despacio, y cerciorándose de disfrutar cada centímetro fue introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la tela de la camisa, necesitaba acariciar con urgencia el exquisito cuerpo del pelinegro.

En cambio Darien, que ya se había rendido ante la pasión, comenzó a pasar su boca por el cuello de Serena, y con sus manos fue quitando la blusa y la falda de su novia. Una vez habiendo quitado del camino los estorbos, descendió masajeando delicadamente el cuerpo de su amada disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocaba en el esa delicada piel.

Para la rubia, sentir las fuertes manos que recorrían su piel, fue un tormento del que no quería escapar, y que en cambio, quería hundirse mas en el. Busco desesperadamente la boca del morocho y lo beso con locura y pasión desenfrenada. Darien correspondió inmediatamente mientras paseaba sus manos por aquellas curvas que lo enloquecían.

Desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, ambos se habían propuesto conocer todo del ser amado… sus puntos sensibles, aquellos lugares que mas placer provocaban y los gestos que hacían mientras se estaban amando.

Era increíble como cuando sucumbías a la pasión no podían dejar de mirarse, tocarse, besarse y saborear sus cuerpos como si estuvieran conquistando un territorio.

Darien cada vez quería mas… mucho mas de aquella persona que lo hacia perder el control, que lo hacia llegar al cielo y a la vez al infierno con uno solo de sus besos.

Serena quito completamente la camisa del ojiazul, dejando al descubierto el torso de este, y de un salto de subió a horcajadas de el, quien la sostuvo con sus manos acariciando la suave piel de sus muslos, mientras que ella comenzó a frotarse contra el pantalón de el que de a poco le empezaba a molestar.

Con los movimientos de la rubia, Darien se estaba volviendo loco de deseo. La besaba desesperadamente, acariciaba su piel con desenfreno, y así en la posición en la que estaban, se tiraron sobre la cama, y el comenzó a subir sus manos, desde su cola, acariciando su vientre hacia sus pechos, a quienes les brindo toda la dedicación posible, pasando su lengua desde el nacimiento de sus senos hasta llegar al pezón que se encontraba endurecido por las caricias proporcionadas.

Cuando termino con esta dulce tortura, volvió a buscar los labios de la rubia, y mientras ambos se devoraban, las ultimas prendas que quedaban separando sus cuerpos, desaparecieron.

Darien se separo un momento de ella, y se dispuso a admirar a su novia… una enorme felicidad lo embargo cuando recordó que esa maravillosa mujer que despertaba todo tipo de sentimientos en el, era solo de el, y de nadie mas… El era el único que la conocía como nadie, ella era de el, y el era de ella, así seria siempre.

Volvió a besarla, mientras que con sus manos, recorría el cuerpo de Serena, pero ahora con un objetivo en mente.

Fue recorriendo sus pechos, su vientre, hasta que llego a la intimidad de la rubia… notando que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo. Comenzó a atormentar su parte más sensible con sus dedos. Serena, al sentir esto, rompió el beso y no pudo reprimir un gemido que escapo de su boca, y cerrando los ojos se dispuso a disfrutar lo que su amado le estaba haciendo.

En un momento, dejo de sentir las manos de su novio atormentándola, y fue cuando sintió como el, lenta y delicadamente entraba en ella. Se sentía tan bien, tenerlo dentro, unido a ella, como tendría que ser para toda la vida.

Darien comenzó a embestirla cada vez mas fuerte y con mas rapidez, haciéndolos querer cada vez mas, no supieron en que momento pasaron de ser dos cuerpos distintos a ser solo uno. La oleada de sensaciones que los invadió fue tal, que ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, con sus nombres en sus labios.

Junto a los últimos gemidos de pasión, volvieron a besarse, y ambos se durmieron, todavía unidos en uno solo.

Así pasaron la noche, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, sin querer apartarse, disfrutando cada sueño y cada realidad que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana, un nuevo día iluminaba a los amantes que aun disfrutaban de su calor, sin tener siquiera en consideración el separarse.

-¡Serena hija! Ya llegamos… ¿Dónde estas?-

**********************************************************

Holis a todos!!! Volvi… ya se…. Prometi no tardar tanto… pero es que la inspiración simplemente no se me daba…

Espero que esten todos bien… Bueno, paso a decir… que a partir de ahora voy a contestar los review aca… porque hay muchos que dejan mensajito y no tienen cuenta en ff para que les pueda mandar su reply… así que creo lo mas justo el contestarle a todos en este espacio…jeje… comencemos

_**REPLYS:**_

**Cherrie SA: **Hola amiga… bueno… creo que voy poniendome al dia… 2 actualizaciones en un dia… es mucho!! Toy trabajando demasiado… necesito vacaciones… jejeje... Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado…. Te mando muchos besos….

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **Mi amiguita querida y adorada…. Como estas?? Espero que muy bien… por fin lo pude terminar… jejeje… es que simplemente no me salia… espero que te guste… cualquier cosa hablamos en el msn… besotototototes!!!!!

**SereTsukino: **Hola… tengo que pedir muchas disculpas… me pediste que no tardara mucho en actualizar… y tarde mas de un mes… pero es que no me salia…. Y se que no es excusa… pero espero que sepan entender… ademas deseo que este cap te haya gustado… muchos besos!!

**Susy Granger: **Hola amiga del alma!!... Ya viste que no era Seiya… el va a venir… quizas… depende de mis animos… pero por ahora no… espero que te haya gustado este cap… y si, siempre que converso contigo me salen ideas macabras… si no hace falta ver a matt en mi otro fic… jejeje… aunque para el mas que macabra es un idea… mmm… linda…. Jejeje… te mando muchos besos… ahhh…. Actualizaste!!! No lo puedo creer… termino con esto… lo subo y me voy derecho a leer tu fic… que me tiene re nerviosa… me va a dar un attaque… besototototes!!!!

**liebende Lesung: **buaaaaa… ¿Por qué me queres matar? Buaaaaaa…. No quiero!!!! Ya actualice…. Espero que te guste…. Aunque tengo que decir que igual, te di un regalito… vos leiste el principio de este cap hace casi un mes… así que no habia mucho misterio para vos…, jeje…. Espero que te haya gustado… besos!!!!

**SeReNyMoOn: **Mi querida amiga del corazon… No sabes cuanto te extraño… espero que estes muy muy bien… y que cuando leas este cap… te guste mucho… y viste que no era seiya… ademas fijate que yo dije que tenia el pelo castaño… seiya es morocho… jejej… pero igual lo podemos teñir no… le ponemos un rubio muy claro ceniza… y lo hacemos pasar por brad pitt… jajajaja…. Dios mio!!! Me agarro un attaque de locura!!! Estoy divagando mucho me parece… jejeje…. Espero que pronto podamos hablar…. Te mando muchos besos a vos y a mis sobris… espero que este super bien!!!! Muaaa… los quiero mucho

**Natustar: **Hola!!!!... sip… Darien se puso celoso nomas… aunque no lo quiera admitir… pero bueno… la quiere a Sere y es normal eso… Espero que te haya gustado este cap… besotes!!!!

**Milenia Angels: **Tenes mas suerte que el que aposto al 1234 en la quiniela y salio…. Hace un ratito me llego tu rw y ahora estoy actualizando… jejeje….. Bueno, espero que este cap te guste mucho… y sip, Darien se hizo la super cabeza, encima Serena con sus comentarios no ayuda en nada…. Jejeje… besotototes!!!

Ahora si… mas vale que sigan dejando rw… que si no no actualizo mas… jejeje…

Los quiero muchos!!!

Besotototototototototes a todos!!!!

……_**..Luly!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
